


Kara and Bruce - Help me feel something, feel alive, please

by Bbblaney77



Series: Tales from the Bat-verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, post - injustice 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: One year after Kara and Bruce sent Clark... Kel to the phantom zone.Kara has been staying with Bruce, but her nightmares won't leave.she asks Bruce to help her feel something... anything besides the darkness and pain, she wants to feel alive.--------------------Harleen stops by to check on Bruce and they talk... Secrets are revealed.I should note, I'm not an expert on DC or the Injustice series, thank god for two little words... "It's Fanfiction"A short little two-parter to test the DC waters.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Kara Zor-El, Bruce Wayne/Kara Zor-El, Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tales from the Bat-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636039
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So what do we do now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454036) by [NightSHadoew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSHadoew/pseuds/NightSHadoew). 



> So normally I read and write Marvel stories primarily Peter Parker usually with Natasha Romanoff.  
> However with Harley Quinn being so popular, I got the urge to read some stories featuring her and my favorite DC character, Bruce Wayne.  
> which lead to a great couple of Kara (both super-girl and power girl) and Bruce.  
> As well as some great stories with Dinah Lance and Bruce Wayne.
> 
> this is directly inspired by "So what do we do now?" by NightSHadoew here on AO3  
> <> indicates foreign language

Bruce knew that having Kara stay with him, could lead to possible issues.

However, he’s grown to care for the young woman who seems to have worse luck then him.

She had to watch her people, or planet explode and her one mission, to protect her baby cousin…

Only to find out when she got here, her cousin is the world’s worst dictator and she must choose between her family and her values.

She chooses her values and backed it up.

He knew she couldn’t go through all that unfazed.

And to be perfectly honest, he has nobody left. Everyone is either dead or on the run. For a man who prided himself on being a loner, he had grown used to having people around.

So, when he awoke in the middle of the night hearing the sounds of distress from her room. With a sigh he threw a robe over his sweats.

He opened the door to Kara’s room, the fact that he considers this her room and not a guest room tells him just how ingrained she’s become in his life.

She has thrown off her sheets and she is moving around.

He carefully sits on the side of the bed. She is still a Kryptonian and just a lightest swipe could send him across the room.

“Kara.”

“Kara!” Bruce gently placed a hand on her shoulder to help center her.

Bruce watches as she opens her eyes and sits up. She brings her knees up to her, subconsciously making herself smaller.

“Kara, are you okay?”

She looks at him with her haunted blue eyes. There is just a slightest shake of her head

He does one thing he’s rarely done, “Do you want to talk about it.”

Kara shakes her head again.

Bruce surprises himself when he opens his arms and softly says, “come here.”

Kara moves over to settle into the arms of Bruce.

He rocks her softly and they sit in the silence.

\-------------

Kara has been having nightmares. It’s a culmination of this last year, finally seeing the final tally of the damage done by Brainiac and having to attend several government hearings about her and what she plans on doing.

She hears the heartbeat that she’s starting to depend on. She feels his warm hand on her shoulder.

She wakes up and feels better at seeing and hearing Bruce with her.

She shakes her head no when he asks to talk about it, she’s been around him long enough to know how strange the question is.

However, she very glad that he’s here with her.

She forces herself not to leap into his lap when he offers her the chance.

She takes a breath and founds he scent relaxes her.

She hasn’t been rocked since she was a small child, but here now, she is thankful for that and the silence.

As she sits with him, she realizes that more than just the comfort he’s providing her, she feels the familiar feeling of desire pool within her.

She realized a while back that Bruce wither in his suit, or not still projects an aura of a fierce protector and something just so male.

It makes her desire him.

However, she’s not sure what he feels so she holds back not wanting to risk losing the one person on the planet that has done more for her then anyone else, even her ‘family’.

However tonight, the nightmare is too much she needs something more.

She leans her head back and caresses his cheek. “Bruce, I… I want to feel something besides sadness, anger, depression.” She lets the strap on her sleeping shirt fall. She watches as Bruce sees it.

She feels relieved when she can tell that he desires her.

“Please, help me feel something other than this, sadness, darkness. I, I need to feel alive.”

Bruce knowing what she’s asking, would be lying if he said, he is unwilling to do what the beautiful woman currently in his arms is asking.

However, he has to be sure.

“Kara, do you know what you’re asking?”

“Yes, Bruce, I want you.” She reached up to caress his cheek, feeling pleasure in the soft stubble that has grown since he shaved the day before. She leaned up and gently kissed the side of his jaw. She felt her desire grow when he softly whispered her name, low but not quite his trademark batman growl with more than a hint of need in it.

“ _Kara._ ”

“ _Bruce._ ” Kara moaned tasting his skin as she turned a little more to have access to him.

The way she said it, he’s not heard his name said with such want and need in years. It kicked his libido into overdrive.

Bruce closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to regain control, but it was a mistake when the only thing he smells is her sweet scent.

“Kara if we are going to do this, we’ll do it right. One last time are you sure, because I’m not sure I’ll be strong enough to stop if we continue?”

“Yes, I want this Bruce, as much as you do.” She can feel his hardness pressed against her. His size seems daunting to her, since this is her first time.

“Okay.” Bruce puts his arm under her shoulders and knees then picks her up bridal style.

He takes her into his bedroom. Gently laying her down on the bed.

She helps him take off her sleep wear and lays back on the bed, her breast while not as big as some of their co-workers are firm and perky. She has kept her bush trim.

She smiles when she sees Bruce’s pupils dilate and his heartbeat increases. She can actually see his cock grow harder in his sweats.

She can’t help but tease. “do you like what you see?”

“Yes, you are exquisite.” Bruce takes off his sweats and boxers, so they are both in their birthday suits.

Her eyes widen and she gives a soft gasp at seeing the size of him.

It’s his turn to tease. “do _you_ like what you see?”

She can only let out a breathy “yes”

Bruce smiles then climbs onto the bed he crawls up her body. He kisses her using one hand to cup her face as she starts to get lost in the feeling his tongue and the gently nibbling of her lip, is doing to her.

He smirks knowing that’s nothing yet. As he moves to her jaw planting light kisses. Moving down to her neck, he thinks now the fun can begin, as he kisses and nibbles then wondering if Kryptonians can get a hicky he tries.

Except it’s hard for him to concentrate with the soft moans she’s making and the way her body is starting to squirm from what he’s doing to her.

“Hold on baby, that’s nothing.” Bruce whispers as he moves down to her beautiful breasts and taking one of her tight nipples into his mouth he sucks and swirls his tongue around it.

Knowing how durable her skin is, he uses his teeth to lightly scrap along her nipple as his free hand moves to pinch and squeeze her other breast.

Kara arches her back as the pleasure with a just a hint of pain makes its way through her.

He continues to stroke her breast as he moves back up to whisper, “By Rao, you are so beautiful.”

Kara has to gasp, the reverence in the words, mixed with the naughtiness of using her god’s name in such a context.

Turns her on even more, which she didn’t think was possible.

He then adds. “baby you can move, you can guide me to where you want me to go, don’t be afraid to direct me tell me faster, slower, what direction, this is all for you. Just try to remember I’m only human.”

He then tells her, “play with your breasts, show me what you like.”

Her hands move up to grab her breast pinching and gently tugging.

Bruce then moves down to kiss and nip at her abdomen, he smiles as her breath catches again wither it’s from what he’s doing or what she’s doing or more likely both.

Bruce finds he’s getting a little impatient, he wants to taste her.

He moves farther down, and brushes his fingers through her trimmed bush, as she moans again.

He looks up and caresses her cheek until she’s looking at him. “Are you ready?”

All she can do is nod, she thought she knew pleasure…

While, she’s no stranger to getting herself off, he’s made her melt with just a few kisses in places she didn’t think would make her melt.

He gently spreads her legs more as he lays down, taking a second to adjust his aching rock-hard cock.

He puts both hands on her thighs to start as his tongue darts out to taste her pussy, she already so wet that it’s glistening in the moon light.

Bruce isn’t sure who moaned louder, her taste is addicting. So sweet and just a hint of tangy. He stops himself from shoving his tongue into her sex as deep as he can to get more of her taste.

He takes the flat of his tongue and runs it up her pussy lips making sure the slightly rough texture of his tongue brushes her clit the whole time.

He moves one hand back up to play with her breast as she arches her back and her mouth opens in a silent scream as the orgasm tears though her body.

He tries to extend it by gently pushing one of his fingers into her tight pussy as he sucks and nibbles on her clit. His hand still pinching and stroking her breast.

He felt more then heard her breath catch again as the second orgasmic wave washes over her.

Her hand comes up and fists his hair, trying, thankfully not as hard as she can, to pull him deeper into her sex.

She cries his name like a plea to heaven. Bruce has never seen a more erotic look then when she came.

She heaves deep breaths feeling slightly lightheaded. She found her hands had gripped the sheets and is thankful she crushed a sheet and not something or someone else.

She has never felt pleasure like that, wash through her not once, but several times.

Bruce kisses his way back up. He spends some time biting and nibbling and sucking on her breasts.

She moans as Bruce has moved his hands back down to her clit, at the same time.

He moves up to her ear and very quietly whispers “Baby, you are so beautiful.” Then he nibbles on her earlobe.

She pulls his face to her so she can kiss him hard.

She moans when she feels his cock brush against her pussy.

“Need you now.” She said demanding.

Bruce smirks, “Yes, mistress.”

He reaches into the nightstand to get a condom.

She stops him, “no, I’m protected, I want to feel you.”

Bruce normally would still put a condom on, but he trusts her, plus he’s having a hard time saying no to her tonight. He drops the condom back into the door.

In the back of his mind he’s not even sure they haven’t already expired. It’s been that long since he was in the company of a woman.

He wants her to be in control. He lifts up slightly, softly telling her, “Line me up.”

She gently grabs his cock, smiling at the moan he gives when she does.

She takes the head and rubs it up and down of her pussy lips. Causing them both to moan.

Once she has him lined up, he slowly pushes into her tight wet pussy.

This time it’s Bruce who is fisting the sheets by how good it feels to be in her.

“Fuck…” Bruce’s head drops to her shoulder as he fights to not thrust all the way into her. He knows she’s tough, but she’s a virgin, and he wants her to have the best experience.

Kara, having never felt anything like this before, he’s moving slowly and filling her up, she finds her toes curl as her back arches which makes her nipples brush against Bruce’s chest hair that sends more pleasure pulses through her. she finds her herself chanting his name.

Eventually he’s fully sheathed in her sex. Bruce is sweating like he just fought for hours

He brushes his nose on her neck. Then says as normal as possible, “let me know when you’re ready for me to move.”

Soon she kisses the beads of sweat on Bruce’s brow. “You can move.”

Bruce slowly pulls out, until only his head is in then he pushes back in slightly faster.

Bruce has to concentrate harder than he’s ever had to while having sex, used to be he could go a long time before he would need to cum. Now with how tight and wet she is not to mention the soft moaning she’s making on his neck; he’s having a hard time holding back.

“Bruce,” she utters as he starts to roll his hips her moans get higher.

He adjusts the angle of his thrust to hit her G-spot.

<faster, please faster.> She demands, squirming. She reverted to Kryptonian not able to speak English

Bruce knows the language enough to understand her.

Bruce would smirk at how she’s coming undone, but he’s fighting to keep from doing the same thing himself.

Bruce complies sliding in and out faster as she moans.

Soon another powerful orgasm rushes through her.

Bruce moans at how tightly she grips him when she cums. However, he’s able to hold back.

<By Rao, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.> She pleads

Her legs come around his waist, as she starts to get overloaded with the next waves of pleasure, she pulls him down to kiss, he swallows her scream as she cums again, this time Bruce doesn’t hold back, he releases into her.

He feels his whole body seize up as it happens.

They both moan when he slides his cock out of her pussy. He lays down beside her and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Normally he would get up to clean up, but he’s to worn out, and not wanting to leave the cocoon of heaven they’ve created.

He pulls the sheets over their cooling naked bodies.

She turns and tucks herself into his body.

“thank you, Bruce, I never knew I could feel that much…”

Bruce softly smiles and kisses her shoulder. “You’re welcome beautiful.”

They both fall into peaceful sleep, neither moving away from the other until morning.

Then Bruce introduced her to shower sex. Later he has her ride him and smirks when they find out that when she’s in the throes of passion she floats.

She makes him teach her how to give him a blowjob. He cums hard when she learns how to deep throat him and she can hold her breath for a long time.

But it’s not just sex.

Over the next few weeks, he pulls out all the old ‘Bruce Wayne’ tricks to show her a good time. Dinners, dancing, walks in the moonlight.

They never say love, neither one of them are _in love_ with the other. He cares deeply for her, and she cares for him.

This time is for them to heal each other.

He’s happy to be here as long as she needs.


	2. Harleen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen visits Bruce in the cave.
> 
> She reveals some long held secrets.

Bruce heads down silently to the bat cave. He spots one of his favorite blonds at one of the tables.

In keeping with how she seems to know when he’s there. She says without looking up, and without her trademark New York accent “Goldilocks must be keeping you busy to be that sloppy.”

“Harley…”

“Nope today it’s just Harleen, she’s hiding right now.”

“Oh, interesting, do you know why?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing traumatic. She’s just been particularly childish today.”

“Huh, okay. So, what brings you here?” Bruce asks forgoing what he planned to do down here to sit next to Harleen who is currently writing something.

“Came to check on the love birds.” She said smirking.

“Ha, funny. I thought Harley was the funny one.” Bruce deadpans.

“Oh, look at you, he gets a little action and suddenly he’s got jokes.” Harleen said teasingly.

Bruce looks at the woman across from him, he slightly smirks and shakes his head wondering how they got here from back before.

Harleen noticed him smile and shake his head, “What?”

“I was just marveling how we got from where we were to here. Several years ago, I couldn’t even fathom having you in the Bat-cave without cuffs and a blindfold…”

“Hey, leave what you and Blondie do in the sheets, out of this.” Harleen said still teasing.

Bruce looks at her, he can see beyond the teasing, he can see the sadness in her eyes, softly he says “Harleen?”

“Damn you had to break out the soft voice. Nothing, just I’ve been missing my daughter.”

“So, go see Lucy.”

“You make it sound so easy. I shouldn’t be around her, all the bad I’ve done.”

“Harleen, take it from someone who knows, she wants to see you. Go spend time with her, so she doesn’t forget her mother.”

“Maybe it’s better if she does.” Harleen said quietly.

Bruce slides over to take Harleen’s hand, “No, that’s not better. You keep thinking you’re a monster. You were misguided, sure, but what happened was all _his_ fault, not yours. He manipulated and controlled you.”

Harleen takes a deep breath, then seems to decide something. “the reason that Harley is hiding is she doesn’t like to share her toys.”

“what do you mean you and her? arguing over something?”

“No, I mean her and Blondie up there.”

Bruce looks confused for a few seconds then his eyes widen in surprise. “Me?”

“Well bats at least, I’m partial to the other half myself.” Harleen said with a soft smile looking directly at Bruce.

Shocked Bruce, leans back, but doesn’t let go of her hand.

She doesn’t pull her hand back either.

“I, I that… I didn’t know…” Bruce is speechless. He’s always known deep down that she resided in his heart, even before that bastard took her. He always was more careful with her when they would fight, he would tell himself that it was because she was as much a victim as the rest.

But every time she got hurt it hurt him a little.

“Bruce… I’ve known you cared about me; and I knew about your ‘night job’ a long time ago.”

“You knew who I was, but you never…”

“No, Joker didn’t care about Bruce Wayne, he wanted the batman. Also, Harley always knew deep down that she couldn’t hurt you like that, maybe part of it was my influence part of it was she felt more, deep down, for the Batman then for _him_ even though she’d never admit it to herself. She knew that the Batman was the safe, yet more dangerous choice.” Harleen said, she knows this isn’t the best time to tell him, but she has held on to her secrets for so long, she’s tired of it.

So, she will let him in and do what she can to cushion the blow. All her secrets, except one, there is one secret she can’t tell him yet. It would change things for more than just her and him.

“More dangerous, why?”

“You… the Batman is safe in that you wouldn’t hurt her like _he_ did, but her… our feelings are much deeper for you then she’s ever felt, and it scares her. Yet she can’t walk away, especially now that everything is different… Both Harley and I have loved you for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you, if I had known… I’d…” Bruce started but Harleen put her finger on his lips.

“I know, but she needs you, and you need her. Right now, you and I are both to broken to do each other any good. Kara can heal you more than I ever could.” She added doing what she can to hide the pain in saying that.

“Now that I know, how am I supposed to handle it? I can’t just forget this…” Bruce said

Harleen knew this was coming and she feels guilty for what she’s about to do. The irony is that because Bruce loves her, she will be able to get past his defenses to do it, but if he didn’t, she wouldn’t need to.

Bruce is to honorable a man.

She reaches in her pocket, to take out the last bit of powder that Ivy had made, “for what it’s worth, I’m sorry it has to be this way, but you are needed here, more than looking for me.”

“what?” Bruce started to ask confused when Harleen brought her hand up and blow the powder into Bruce’s face.

“What… what did you do?” Bruce in his shock slides back.

“don’t worry it’s a little concoction Ivy had whipped up long ago, it will make you forget we had this conversation. You will be fine; you don’t have any side-effects the last time.”

Bruce tries to use his anger to stay awake. “How many times…”

“I did it once, this time, Harley in a panic did it once. That was the last of the powder. I’m sorry I know how this hurts you, it hurts me more.” Harleen says her sadness clear in her eyes.

Harleen thinks back to when Harley first dosed the Batman, they had both been locked in a room where one of Ivy’s potent sex pollen had been released.

Afterwards, in a panic Harley dosed him and ran away after making sure he was safe.

She stayed away for a year while she dealt with the unintended consequences of their time together.

When Harley found out that Joker had been tearing up Gotham looking for her, she came back, but it was never the same.

When the news of her daughter came to light, everyone assumed it was the joker’s and she never corrected it.

When she found out about the plan, she was naturally scared, she never thought he would do that.

However, Joker had been becoming more and more unhinged every day and he scared her, she was afraid that even if she ran to Bruce it wouldn’t be enough.

She stayed for her daughter’s sake, knowing that if he got mad enough, he would track her daughter down and kill her.

Not even batman could stop that.

She did try to persuade him to not go through with it.

It was all for not, in the time she was gone, whoever gave Joker the bomb and the plan had done a good job of convincing him it had to happen.

Harleen got up and caressed his cheek not taking offence when he tried to push her away. “I am so sorry, Bruce.” She whispered kissed his temple her eyes welling up with tears in heartbreak.

Once she laid his head down gently on the table. She sat back down, and a few tears fell, she didn’t want to make the man she’s loved for a long time, forget this, but it’s better this way. “I love you Bruce, I don’t deserve you, but I love you.” She whispered softly to him.

She turned back to the table she would wait until he was awake and then she would move on.

About 20 minutes later she heard him start to stir. She wiped the tears that had been falling the whole time. The put on a bright look. “Good morning, Goldilocks must have been keeping you busy to fall asleep like that.”

“Huh, Harley? What?” Bruce said confused as to what happened. He could feel something happened but it’s fleeting.

“Nope, today it’s just Harleen. Harley is asleep.”

“Oh, Harleen what brings you here?” Bruce said putting it to the side, he’ll try to figure it out later. However, he is glad to see her, now that they are on the same side.

“I just wanted to see the love birds.” Harleen said hiding the pain behind the words.

“ha, funny, I thought Harley was the funny one.” Bruce said.

“No, I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to visit Lucy. But I’ll be back, still got to do my sessions with Dr. Leland.”

Bruce takes her hand, with a soft smile. “I’m proud of you, for sticking with your sessions, and more importantly for being with your daughter. Family is the most important thing.”

Harleen making sure her head was down on the paperwork she didn’t need to do, so he wouldn’t see how much the part about family killed her.

“anyway, I’d better go. You better treat Blondie right; I don’t think the world could handle another regime.” Harleen said only half joking.

She gets up to put her paperwork away.

“You make it sound so extreme?”

Harleen smiles and giving into the impulse kisses his temple one more time. “with you Brucie, it tends to be all or nothing. There ain’t no halfway, with you.” She added the last part quietly to herself.

“Am I ever going to get to meet your daughter?” Bruce said as she walked away to the secret entrance.

“Maybe someday.” Harleen said, ‘someday I’ll tell her about her father, and I hope they will both forgive me for what I had to do.’ She thinks to herself.

As she leaves, she holds out hope that someday they will be together, and that’s why she did this, because even though he won’t remember the words, the feelings will remain. She told him she loves him; in his heart he will remember even if in his mind he doesn’t.

She heads off as the sun sets in the distance.

\------------------ The end ------------------


End file.
